


Not For Your Ears

by EpicCj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicCj/pseuds/EpicCj
Summary: eaves·dropˈēvzˌdräpverbto secretly listen to a conversation.Whatever he was hearing and whatever was going on in there was not something he should be present for. He should just leave; he needs to leave. He wasn’t supposed to be hearing this. But Otabek felt frozen in place. Why was he still standing there, why was he still standing there, why was he still standing there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second YOI fic! Here we go!

“I’m going down to the bakery, want anything?” Yuri brushed his hair behind his ears and slipped his shoes and coat on. Otabek lazily shook his head, and flicked to another channel. 

“Okay, I won’t be long.”

“Wait, Yuuri,” Otabek pulled the Russian boy closer and into a chaste kiss. “Hurry back.” Yuri playfully pushed him away.

“Oh shut up.” He smiled, grabbing the room key and leaving with the soft click of the door closing behind him. Otabek smiled contently to himself. Seeing Yuri smile always made him feel a little giddy, considering how rare he truly smiled.

 

Otabek continued to mindlessly flick through the seemingly endless television channels.  _ I wonder when Yuri’s coming back.  _ He rolled off the bed and went into the conjoining bathroom to where his phone was being charged. There were no messages from Yuri, only miscellaneous notifications from various other apps. Otabek sighed and leaned against the counter. He gave himself a once-over before shrugging and exiting.

 

_ What to do now?  _ He thought as he scratched the back of his neck and yawned. Without Yuri there to keep him occupied, the hotel room seemed smaller and bland. A electronical ding sounded off from atop the dresser under the t.v.

“Yuri left his phone?” He walked over. Yuri’s normal background of him and Otabek in Barcelona, was blurred out by a message. It was from Yuuri Katsuki.

 

**_Yurio, turns out Viktor did have your water bottle_ **

**_I don’t know how he mistook yours for his_ **

**_It’s in our room, so drop by anytime to come get it_ **

 

Yuri had been looking for his bottle since they first arrived at the hotel. It was a gift from his Grandfather for good luck at this years Grand Prix final, it was covered in tiger print and had his name engraved in russian. Ever since he got it, he he took it basically everywhere. Otabek caught himself smiling just remembering how much his boyfriend really cared for the item, and how angry and upset he was when he couldn’t find it. 

 

Otabek reread the message from Yuuri. He could go get the bottle for Yuri, it would make him happy to have it back in his possession. Plus it’d give Otabek something to do. So he clicked the lock button on the phone and put it to sleep. He put his sneakers on, grabbed the spare room key and slipped out the room. Otabek looked up and down the vacant hallway lined with the other hotel rooms before turning left towards the elevators and to Viktor and Yuuri’s room. As he was about to knock, voices inside made him still.

 

“Ow! Viktor!” A voice whined. “Ow!”

“Yuuri, stay still!” Viktor had ordered.

“Vik stop it hurts!”

“Only because you keep moving!”

“Viktor please! It’s not going to go in!”

 

Otabek tensed and tried felt his mouth go dry. 

 

“If you stop squirming it will!”

“Viktor! This isn’t working, let’s try again some other time.” Yuuri whined louder.

“Yuuri for the love of God we’ve done this plenty of times before and it went in smoothly with every single one of them!” 

 

Pained noises was heard through the door, along with some rustling. Otabek could feel his face heating up. He began to panic internally. Whatever he was hearing and whatever was going on in there was not something he should be witnessing. He should just leave; he needs to leave. He wasn’t supposed to be hearing this. But Otabek felt frozen in place. Why was he still standing there, why was he still standing there,  _ why was he still standing there.  _

 

“OW Viktor stop not there!”

“Hun come on the sooner you relax the, the sooner it will all be over.”

“No it won’t, you never finish quickly enough!”

“That’s because I like to take my time- Yuuri stop squirming!” 

 

Otabek heard the elevator door whir open and that’s when he ran. He ran all the way back to his room full force. He fumbled with the room key for a good minute before kicking the door open and slamming it behind him. He bolted to the bed and jumped face down into the pillows before the room door opened again.

 

“M’back.” Otabek hesitantly looked up from the pillows. 

“Yuri.” He breathed. Yuri placed a brown bag on the dresser and shrugged his heavier jacket off. 

“You good? Your face is pretty red Bekka. Are you getting sick?” He asked, grabbing his phone and unlocking it. He jumped down onto the bed next to him, giving him a concerned look. 

“I-I’m okay.” Otabek answered as calmly as possible, ignoring the small voice crack that intruded as he spoke. Yuri made a noise of acknowledgement and looked back down at his phone.

 

“That idiot!” He exclaimed not even a second later before pushing of the bed hastily. Otabek looked at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Viktor stole my shit!” Yuri swiped the room key from the dresser and shoved on his shoes. “I knew it! I knew he did but that jackass Katsudon insisted I misplaced!” 

“Wait Yuri, where are you going?” The older boy inquired horrified.  _ Please don’t say you’re going to their room please tell me you’re not going to their room. _ Yuri looked back at his lover with a glare. 

“To those idiot’s room, duh.” And with that, he left. 

 

_ Dammit. _

 

Otabek scrambled to run after him. He had to go save him from being most likely being scarred for life, Yuri had only just turned 16. Walking in on his parental figures (even if he yells, screams and protests about how much they are not his parents), participating in some rather adult situations isn’t what Otabek believed his boyfriend exactly needed. 

 

But as he bolted out of the room, down the hall Yuri was already pounding on the door.

“Yuri no!” Otabek called, reaching the Russian as soon as the hotel room’s door opened. Viktor stood in the doorway, only wearing the hotel’s robe and looking rather. Otabek could feel the heat returning to his cheeks as he remembered what he had heard.

“Yurio, Otabek, I assume you’re here from water bottle?”Viktor grinned. Yuri groaned and pushed past him.

“I can’t believe you had it all along,” He hissed. “I should report you for theft.”

“That wouldn’t be very appreciated.” The older man chuckled. He turned back to Otabek who was standing stock-still and tense outside the door. 

 

“Otabek, would you like to come in too?” The Kazakh didn’t make any eye contact but shook his head, his face heating more.

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked, cocking his head slightly. Otabek nodded, still not looking.

“Okay… but I’ll leave the door open just in case.” And with that, Viktor walked deeper into the room to one of the suitcases by the door. 

 

“Hey, Pig, where’s my stuff?” He saw Yuri take a pillow and throw it at the other Yuuri who was fully clothed in sweats on the bed with his eyes closed. Yuuri pulled himself up to rest on his elbows.

“In Viktor’s suitcase.” He said, flopping back down. Viktor pulled the object out of the bag and handed it to Yuri who snatched it with a glare. The two made idle chitchat with Yuri sometimes raising his voice at Viktor and Yuuri occasionally chiming in. Otabek stood in the doorway of the door uncomfortably waiting to return to the solitude of Yuri and his room where he would just sleep to forget what he had heard tonight. He never wanted to think about to tonight ever again.

 

“What’s the matter with him tonight? Why’s he so spent?” Yuri asked Viktor who was combing his hair. Otabek felt himself flush.

“Yuri I-”

 

“He’s just being a baby, don’t mind him.” Viktor dismissed. Yuuri shot up from the bed.

“Viktor tried to pull my hair out!” He accused, fixing his glasses that were falling down his nose. 

 

_ Wait what.  _ Otabek stepped into the room so he could hear better.

 

“I did not Yuuri, you had too many tangles in your hair and I was getting them out like always.” Viktor explained. 

“By trying to rip them out!” Yuuri countered with pout and defensively covered his head with his hands.

“You have longer hair now  _ lyubov moya,  _ you can’t just go without taking care of it, right Yurio?”

“Well yeah, there’s no need to bitch and moan if you’re the one not taking care of yourself,” Yuri smoothed a hand over his own hair. “But Viktor, you do tend to be a little rough when it comes to haircare. Safe to say you’re never coming near mine ever again old man.”

“See!” Yuuri cried.”Yurio gets it!” Viktor shook his head and started his combing back up.

“You two just don't understand.” He sighed.

 

Otabek stood dumbstruck as he watched the three continue to converse.  _ He was combing his hair?  _ He felt stupid; stupid and perverted.

“Are we still being forced to that dinner?” Yuri asked while petting Makkachin.

“Oh, Yurio, you aren’t being forced.” Yuuri laughed.

“It’ll be fun!” Viktor chimed in. He turned to Otabek who had sat next to Yuri on the bed and grinned. ”Right Otabek?” Otabek shrugged but nodded.

“I suppose.”

“Beg to differ.” The blonde huffed.

 

Yuuri swung his legs over the opposite bed and smoothed his hair back.

“How about this,” He began. “You come, you eat, you have fun, you go back to your room and do whatever you want. Sound good?”

“I’d rather skip all the fun b.s and just stay in the room with Bekka.” Yuri playfully nudged his boyfriend with a grin.

 

“Hey if I have to wait to have some much needed alone time with my lover, so do you.” Viktor pretended to scold. He got up from the desk chair and plopped down next to Yuuri and wrapped an arm around him. “I can just think of all the “fun” things we could do with one another with all that time.” He winked.

Before anyone in the room had the chance to react, Otabek was flying out the door and back to his and Yuri’s hotel room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudo and comment! I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> If you liked this, go check out my other story, Makkachin's Day Out!


End file.
